Claire
by Beeba
Summary: Just when Lorelai seems to realize there’s something between her and Luke, her new ‘friend’ Claire steps in to try to ruin it. JJ!


Author's Note: Here I am again! I've lost all ideas for Spooked, but that'll get on sooner or later. I came up with this! Set just like Spooked is: between 2 and 3, no BWWRE (Bastard Who Will Ruin Everything, aka Chris) and no other interruptions. Rory is in Washington.

Summary: Just when Lorelai seems to realize there's something between her and Luke, her new 'friend' Claire steps in to try to ruin it.

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Must I shout it from the roof tops?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter One: Change

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Brown, delicious, Life-saving…

All words to describe coffee. Well, Luke's coffee.

Beautiful, soothing, liquid warmth…

"Lorelai."

For a moment, Lorelai thought of ignoring him, but she then considered that he wasn't too bad of a view. Especially with the hot-man shortage of late. _That_ changed her mind.

She dragged her eyes upward and they met just as blue ones belonging to Mr. Luke Danes. She admired him for a moment (non-obviously, of course), discreetly checking him out. He didn't _seem_ to notice.

His stubble was slightly darker than normal and it made him seem rougher, more…_manly_? No, thinking of Luke as _manly_ stirred things in her she didn't feel like dealing with.

His eyes glittered at her, deep blue-green pools of _something_.

Today he wore his old, worn, light blue plaid; her favorite. It hung open, revealing a dark grey and rather tight t-shirt. His blue jeans were equally as form fitting.

He was hot today. Not that she'd admit it.

Ever.

When she looked him in the eye again, one of his eye brows was arched.

Oops. He'd caught her looking.

"Lore—"

"How," she said, cutting him off, "may I help you?"

He rolled his eyes. Same ol' Luke.

"Are you going to order, Lorelai? You've been sitting there for about a half hour." He sounded exasperated. She couldn't imagine why.

She fake-sighed, propping her chin on her hand and her elbow on the counter. "I don't know," she said, very dramatically.

Luke pressed his palms to the counter top and leaned slightly forward. His big blues were intense. "Lorelai," he growled.

Lorelai's heart fluttered. She adored the way he said her name. Low, rough, gravelly… A plea and a sigh and a complaint, all at the same time.

That combined with the whiff of him sent her senses crazy. She felt almost dizzy.

She realized after a moment how she was reacting to him. She was quite susceptible to the fact that he was a man today. She was embarrassed.

"What?" She cursed herself when the word came out breathless.

His eyes blazed into hers and for a long time, she felt uneasy. In a good, if not awkward, way.

"You exhaust me."

She could tell he regretted it the moment he said it as the corners of her mouth tipped upwards into a vivacious smile. Her eyes crinkled around the edges as she giggled a giddy, "dirty!"

He rolled his eyes again, but more exaggeratedly. He sighed, too, which made Lorelai grin.

"Come on, Luke. You love it."

Boy, did she regret _that_ only seconds later. Talk about what goes around comes around.

Even though Luke's ears turned red in mortification, she could see a mischievous air come about him. His eyes narrowed, just slightly, but she had known him long enough to notice. He tried to hide his smile, but it didn't work.

He said, in his lowest, most seductive voice, "_That's_ dirty."

Lorelai found it difficult to swallow. What was that flutter that just reverberated through her abdomen? What was that shiver that just raced down her spine?

Her eyes were locked with his. She felt frozen in place.

"Do you want more coffee?" His voice was just a murmur. She didn't feel herself nod, but apparently she did because one of hands started migrating across the counter towards her cup. She unconsciously pushed it to him and they met in the middle. His hand brushed hers, just slightly, and she could feel the roughness of his palm and fingers.

That touch jolted her out of the gaze and out of the trance. She spun on the stool and stood, stepping away and putting space between the two of them.

"On second thought, I've got to get to the Inn." She smiled at his confused expression. "Maybe I'll come by for lunch." She pretended to contemplate. "Actually, I do need my coffee fix, so I will most definitely be back for lunch."

And then she was gone, leaving Luke wondering what just happened.

O O O

Lorelai walked as fast as she could to the Inn. The whole time, she kept thinking, _did Luke and I have a moment? Cause that felt like one sexually charged moment, if you ask me_.

She couldn't imagine what happened. It was so surreal… She and Luke's flirting had never been quite so intense. She had been caught off guard. She wasn't ready for the bombardment of emotions and attraction that had been launched on her in the last five minutes.

Who knew today would turn out that way?

She made her way up the drive and to the lobby. Standing at the desk was a woman about the same height as Lorelai herself. She was very beautiful; blonde curls to her upper arms, seaweed green eyes, and freckles.

Michel gave Lorelai a look. "Oh, my, my! Has the general manager of this Inn actually decided to show her face at her job? And here I thought I would be left all by my lonesome to man the fort, as you Americans would say. I am _so_ glad you are here. I thought I would just _faint_."

Lorelai glared at him and said, with venom in her voice, "Michel, I suggest you attend to the guest standing before you or I might have to kick you to the curb. Now, although I wouldn't be hesitant to do so and all the employees here would feel the need to throw me a thank you party, I cannot afford to look for another… another…whatever it is you do. Now, hop to it!"

The blonde chuckled and grinned at Lorelai. "I'm sorry. I was badgering this gentleman. My name is Claire Jones," she announced, shaking Lorelai's hand, "and I was looking for you."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows, but let the stranger continue.

"Uh, I'm thinking of opening an Inn, but I wanted to get the scoop before I jumped in. I've heard, and read, that this is one of the best Inns in Connecticut and I thought, 'Hey? Why not ask the GM there what it's like?' So here I am."

"Well…It's nice to meet you, Ms. Jones—"

"Claire."

Lorelai forced a polite smile. "Yes, Claire. It's nice to meet you. I wouldn't mind at all talking to you about how to run an Inn."

"That would be wonderful!"

The woman's cheeriness annoyed her. "Right this way." And Lorelai led her into the Independence Inn.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

To Be Continued

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, how'd you like it? More to come. Suggestions? Leave em!


End file.
